1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, a refrigerator including an apparatus for producing carbonated water and a control method of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is a home appliance including a storage chamber to store food, and a cold air supplier to supply cold air to the storage chamber in order to keep food fresh. To satisfy consumer demand, such a refrigerator may be provided with an icemaker to make ice, and a dispenser to allow the user to take water or ice out of the refrigerator from outside of the refrigerator without opening a door.
There are demands for providing processed beverages from the refrigerator, as well as purified water or ice, but a refrigerator typically provides only purified water or ice to a user but does not provide processed beverages.